Fallen Angels
by CookieMonsterz101
Summary: When Katie Davidson escapes from her captor, she needs the BAU of Quantico to protect her. When meeting one of the agents, they quickly fall in love, despite her difference from other people...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds or Maximum Ride characters, but I sure wish I did! **

I watched my tormentor hook up the machine that would bring me to my impending doom. Maybe he would show me mercy, but likewise not. He simply doesn't care about me at all. I'm not even sure he knows my name. I wish that someone would come save me. But, when?I may actually never see the sunlight and feel the breeze in my golden, silky hair ever again.

He looks over at me, his smile is ugly and evil. You can see where his teeth are missing. I bet his last victim was a fighter. _Whoa, did i just say victim?! Am I a victim?!_ All these thoughts, and many more, were running through my pounding head. Crimson blood strained my hairline as it trickled down my forehead. Feeling light-headed, I reached out, trying to see if I could do anything to stop him from hurting me anymore. After my hand flew through empty space, I retreated my hand back to my side, being careful not to let him see me move. I don't even know this dude's name, and he's already trying to jab needles into my sensitive skin. Gosh, what a creep.

He walked over to me with an 8 inch syringe in his hand, filled to the brim with a green-ish blue-ish mixture. Walking up to me slowly, he said to me, "You move; you die. Understand me, girl?"

Nodding carefully, I watched his every move. He sat down the mysterious medicine on a side table, and suddenly tackled me to the ground. Not seeing it coming, he easily pinned me down and chained me to the closest wall. Kicking and screaming at him, which was basically breaking the only rule he gave me earlier, I couldn't let him inject me with that stuff. It would obviously take away my wings-my WINGS! I forgot all about those lanky things on my back. Snowy white wings with light, mocha-brown speckles on them, I waited for the right time to spread them out to their full wingspan. My captor grabbed the syringe and pointed it to my sun-kissed skin. Wiggling and squirming as much as possible to try to make him spill the bubbling liquid, he missed me and squirted the floor.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed in my ear. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Smirking at him, I said calmly, "Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

Well, after that little remark of mine, the poor little guy had a temper tantrum; he got mad. He unchained my hands from the wall and began to throw the punches. Knowing that it was the right time to jump out and surprise this moron with my wings, I gave him a piece of his own medicine. Punching and kicking at him, I managed to hit him and knock the air right out of him. Unleashing my wings, I swooped up and flapped, taking into the air. He was yelling at me to come down, and by the looks of it, was totally upset that things hadn't gone his way. I guess he hasn't been working as a kidnapper for too long, because he seemed WAY too surprised that he hadn't defeated me. Heh, stupid!

* * *

Reid and Morgan rushed through the cellar door with their guns drawn. They were looking for the unsub, Lucas Grove, whom was kidnapping young women and experimenting on them. They had to get to the latest victim, Katie Davidson, before he experimented and killed her too. Almost all his so-called "experiments" end up dying. The team couldn't let her die too.

Rounding the first corner in the dark and moist basement, the pair searched for Katie but couldn't find her. After finding that the spooky place was clear, they alerted the rest of their fellow teammates and then just talked as they looked for any evidence on where he might be.

"Do you think we will find her in time?" Reid asked Morgan, hopefully.

"To be honest, kid, I don't know," Morgan replied.

"Well, I know that, but I was just wondering what you thought... I just mean that, we loose so many people. I'm afraid we will loose her too."

"Don't worry, kid. We'll find her."

Getting back in the jet black SUV, the two drove off to the BAU, where they would alert the team of what they had found. They casually talked on the way back to the BAU, because since this case was in Quantico itself, they didn't have to book any hotel rooms. Walking into the calm, quiet office, the agents sat down, closed their eyes, and totally relaxed. What else could they do? It's not like they could be doing anything better than relaxing right now anyways.

Suddenly the radio crackled to life. Jumping from the surprise, Morgan snatched up the radio and replied to the sender. "This is Morgan, over."

"Morgan, this is Hotch. The woman who was missing has checked herself into St. Anthonys Hospital," Hotch's voice boomed over the small walkie talkie.

"OK Hotch. We'll be there," Morgan said and grabbed the keys. "Let's go!"

* * *

NOOOOOOO! Why in the world would this woman move and make me spill it?! I'm so tired of her games, I might as welll kill her now! Katie Davidson will be soon dead. Nobody can stop me either. She will regret ever making me spill that injection.

Taking the fiery whip in my left hand, which only had 4 fingers, I smacked it up in the air at her leg, trying to get 1 crack on her. He would do ANYTHING to get revenge on his test subject for spilling the last of his wonderful creation. It would have given her WINGS! But since she already had wings, it would have got rid of hers. She would have been normal. I bet she would of liked that, being normal and all.

But do I even care if she would be happy? No! I can't believe I even THOUGHT about if she would be happy or not. It's not like I even care about her or her feelings. She's just an experiment-no. She's a real person, not just my experiment.

_What's wrong with me?!_ Lucas thought. _Why the heck am I caring about this girl? She doesn't matter to me!_

Katie struck her foot out at Lucas and hit his stomach, knocking the air right out of him. Lashing out at her with the whip and his own hands, he managed to get a few good punches here and there. Pulling his knife out of his pocket, he opened it and pointed it at her sun-kissed skin. The beach blonde soared in the air away from his reach.

"Are you really that stupid?" Katie asked me, and I didn't reply. That dumb girl.

Soaring ever higher than before, she went through the window, which was located at the very top of the room. Before she made her exit, she mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you just say?!" I screamed at her.

"I said, sucks to be you, now doesn't it?" She yelled back, even louder than me. ME.

Before I had time to even reply, she flew away into the star-less, foggy night, with nowhere to go that was safe. I would get her back, and that I knew was a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Criminal Minds or Maximum Ride characters, but I sure wish I did!**

Where the heck am I? I flew through the air, soaring into the cool night sky. Scanning the ground, I searched for a hospital, holding onto my side, which the kidnapper grazed, but didn't notice. Wincing, I continued to search for a safe spot, but for all I know, the only safe spot AWAY from him is in the sky.

Hearing the hazy noise of an ambulance in the distance, I looked down and saw the bright flashing colors. Swooping downwards, I followed the lights to the hospital, then went in the ER.

"Can I help you?" The nice lady at the desk asked me.

"Yeah.. My name i..is Katie. Katie Davidson. I w..was kidnapped," I replied, stuttering.

"Oh, of course!" The nurse lady said, and stared paging the lightheaded, I reached out, and fell into the dark nothing-ness that began to surround me slowly. Not knowing where I was headed to, I still kept on falling, because there was no stopping me now.

* * *

Jessica watched the young woman go down, then rushed to her side. She couldn't believe that a victim of kidnapping was here, right in front of her, passed out on the ground. This was only Jessica's first night. Why would a young, hurt girl walk up to a nurse with deep purple hair, black framed glasses, and a nurse's outfit with little emo chibi's on it? She would never know.

Dr. Johnson rushed over to her and the young woman on the ground, eyes big and worried. "What's wrong with her?! What happened?!" Dr. Johnson asked quickly.

"She was.. kidnapped and she's hurt..." Jessica trailed off.

"Why would she just pass out... look! Blood!"

Jessica's face drained from all its color. Looking down, she saw the crimson red liquid coming from her side, above her hip. Acting quickly, she guided the other doctors to where Katie was. She gave them Katie's name and her situation, from what Katie had described to her, before she passed out.

The doctors wheeled Katie into the operating room, leaving Jessica to man the front desk, and wonder if Katie would be OK.

* * *

Katie swam through the cold, bitter darkness. _Am I dead?_ She thought that death would be more... peaceful. Not waving in the dark waters, alone and tired. But for once, she felt OK. Like all her feeling had been taken away. She kinda liked it. She didn't know if she actually was dead or not.

It's not like she liked being dead. She wanted to meet the love of her life, and see her parents one last time, and maybe have kids. Not sit around in a big black sea full of wandering questions. Oh, but what the heck.

It was so dark there. I HATED it. But, then again, it wasn't half bad. All I was doing was floating there. Just, floating there. It was actually nice.

_Huh? What is that light doing here?_ Wondering what is was, she floated towards it, slowly but surely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds or Maximum Ride characters, but I sure wish I did!**

Where am I? I squinted my eyes, peering at the white, searing light. I didn't remember laying down in this totally uncomfortable bed, and somehow getting all these pins and needles into my skin. After my partial mental breakdown, I started to finally realize where I was: a hospitial. How'd I actually get here?

Someone stepped into the room, and I looked over, still dazed; probably from the drugs that they got me jacked up on. She looked kind, like she was new to the nursing job. I had never met her before, or at least, I don't think I have.

"Hey there. How'ya feeling?" The nurse asked me, still with a faint smile on her face. "I bet you don't remember me, but then again, I could be wrong."

"No, your right. Who are you?" I asked her with a confused tone in my voice.

"I'm Jessica, the one you first walked up to when you first arrived here."

"Oh."

Jessica smiled down at me, her white smile shining at the outside world. That, and her personality, was pretty much the only normal thing about her. She had purple hair with bangs that covered one of her eyes completely, an outfit that had little emo chibis on it, and had black lipstick. Not to mention her nose peircing, she was anything but ordinary. She also had thick, black framed glasses.

Not knowing where to begin with the questions that floated around in my restless mind, I opened my mouth and asked the biggest question I had: "What happened?"

* * *

Rushing with the team to the hospital was the longest ride I have ever had. Well, not really, but it sure seemed like it. Sure, I knew the odds of her actually being "normal" again, but maybe, just maybe, she'd be different.

When I walked into that hospital room, I wanted to cry. Pale and fragile in that hospital bed was our victim, Katie. She had metal wires and IVs poked inside of her, and I didn't want to know what was wrong with her. She looked over at me, her weary and tired eyes starring right through me.

"Who are you..?" She asked me, looking suspicious.

"Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI, and I'm here to ask you some questions if your up to it." I said to her.

"Oh. OK."

When I asked her the first question, a tear escaped from her jade green eyes. She suddenly broke out into tears, sobbing about how she just wanted to feel safe again. I wrapped my arm around her and let her cry on my shoulder. It lasted for around 20 minutes, and I guess Morgan was wondering what was taking so long because he knocked and came in. The look on his face told me that he'd get me for this later.

"I'm real sorry for that," she said to me, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"It's OK, don't worry about it," I smiled at her.

Look, I know she's a victim, but I felt very overprotective of her, really close to her. OK, I'll admit it. She was cute. She had silky, blonde hair, with big, jade green eyes. Her nails were painted black, probably with a sharpie. Her eyelashes were long and her teeth were a gleaming white. She had tan skin which looked like she just came from the beach getting a flawless tan. OK, so not cute; gorgeous.

* * *

He had let me cry on his shoulder, I knew he was safe. He smelled good and he just felt safe, so I let it all out on his shoulders. His hair was chocolate brown, and his hazel eyes were to die for.

As we were talking, the lights went out and the alarm went off, meaning someone was in the building. I sensed it was Grove. Spencer moved me behind him and held his gun out in front of us. Oh, what was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds or Maximum Ride characters, but I really want to!**

As I shifted Katie behind me, I held my gun out in front of us both. Preparing myself for the unknown, I could only imagine what horrors she had been put through. I couldn't let her go through all of that again, after seeing her break down and all. I quickly opened the door and went into the hallway, and started down the main hallway.

Hearing a noise, I quickly turned around, pushing Katie along with me. The unsub was right in front of me now, holding his gun right in front of my chest.

"Give me the girl, and I might spare you," he said to me, smirking.

"No, I won't do it," I replied.

Before I could act, I was shoved back and Katie flew forward, her wings unfurling. She then came down and started a brutal fight between him and her. Man, she could really kick someone's butt.

* * *

As I shoved Spencer back, I felt the anger and fury bubble up inside of me for everything. I soon unfurled my wings and pushed up with great force.

"It's on!" I screamed at Grove.

I then came down, spinning like a bullet on a night train. He could hurt me, but he could NOT hurt the man who has protected me so far. I wrecked as I hit him with full force, and we began throwing the punches. He grabbed my hair, so I took his hair into my hands and slammed it into the floor. Haha, loser.

"C'mon! We gotta get out of here!" I yelled to Spencer.

Without warning him, I stretched out my wings and grabbed on to him, then pushed upwards, sending us both into the sky. I probably should've warned him first, but I can apologize later. I found the glass roof, so at the right time I pushed with extensive force with my wings, sending us up. I then wrapped my wings around us both, and we broke through the roof. As we entered the night's sky, I once again stretched out my wings.

"My team! They're still in there!"

"That's why I'm leaving you right here and going and getting them."

Before he could object to that statement, I set him where I knew he'd be safe: in a tree. The tallest tree in the area, actually. After gently putting him down, I flew at my maximum speed to get to his team. I wondered if I'd get there in time to save them.

* * *

As Prentiss heard the gunshots from the floor above them, she whipped out her gun, scanning the room for their wanted man. His name was Lucas Grove, and he had been kidnapping young women, expirimenting on them which had unfortunate affects, and then would murder them and dump the bodies where they were taken from.

When Morgan had come back with a smile on his face like he knew something we all didnt know, we all seemed kind of suspicious. He then told us what had happened, having us all smiling.

But this was a different story. There were gunshots, and we didn't know if our team member was shot or hurt.

We saw something whip around the corner, and we soon realized it was Katie Davidson. She had wings... Grove must of grown them on her.

"C'mon, we gotta go. Now!" Katie yelled. She led us around the corner and out the door, leading us to a huge tree, where something was moving. Katie swooped up there and picked the moving creature up and brought it down here to us, where we sooned realized it was Reid.

"Reid! You're safe," JJ said as she gave him a tight hug.

"Kid, we didn't know if you were dead or not," Morgan told him.

"I'm fine, guys. Really," Reid told them honestly. "What we need to worry about is keeping Grove away from Katie. He wants her back, and he'll do anything to get her."

"Why does he want me, though? What's so special about me?" Katie asked, intrigued.

"You are his only successful "experiment", so of course he wants to keep you." Rossi replied.

"But..." Katie trailed off.

"What is it?" JJ asked her, putting her hand on Katie's shoulder.

"I already had the wings."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds or Maximum Ride characters, but I sure wish I did!**

"You, you what?" Reid asked, just as confused as the rest of them.

"I.. already had the wings."

"H..how?"

"Umm... you guys won't say anything, will you?" Katie asked nervously. "It's just, I don't want the public knowing."

"Of course we won't say anything," JJ reassured her.

"Ok, well... when my mom was a baby, her and her brother-my uncle-had avian DNA graphed into their own. It gave them wings, great vision, and some other things as well. It didn't just happen to them though, it happened to some other babies, where they 6- Angel (my mom), Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Max-created the Flock. Well, my mama fell in love with a normal human named Jeff, and they got married and had me. Almost all my mom's qualities were passed on to me though, and when I was old enough, she told me about erasers, and taught me how to tell them apart from humans."

"What are erasers?" Prentiss asked.

"They are half human, half wolf mutants that work for the whitecoats, aka the scientists."

"Ahh, gotcha," Morgan said, eyebrows raising.

"So now what?" Katie asked. "What am I suppost to do now that he's coming for me?"

"You're going to stay with Reid."

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. "Why me, Hotch?" Reid asked. "Any of you guys could protect her more than I could."

"You and Katie are near the same age, so it will be easier for her to stay with you. Plus, you were the first one of us she met, and probably the one that she trusts most."

"Okay, so now that we got that figured out, you might need to go shopping for some new clothes, Katie." JJ joked,

"Heh, you think so?" Katie said, jokingly.

"Reid, you take Katie back to your place. We are going to try and keep this quiet that she's staying with you. Bring her to work with you everyday, too. We can't take a chance that she gets taken from your apartment," Hotch told him. "Everyone else, go home and get some sleep. See you all in the morning."

* * *

As Katie and Reid got into Spencer's car, they buckled their seatbelts and Reid turned the car on. Katie looked over at Reid, the moonlight shining, making her eyes shimmer.

"Do...do you think..." she trailed off, unsure.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked and put the car in park.

"It's just.. heck, I don't know. I just don't want to be back there with him again. I know he would of taken my wings away, and I...I.."

Katie admitted, then bursted out into tears. "I hate being in danger, afraid to be taken by him again! I don't want to live in fear anymore. And I really hate that he... he.."

Reid felt bad for the girl, so he instintively wrapped his arm around her, where she sobbed into his shoulder. "What did he do to you, exactly?" Reid sadly asked her.

"He.. he beat me. With a whip, a belt, anything he could find. He would stick me in ice water, and if I complained it was too cold, he would put me in boiling water."

"Oh my gosh... why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I just felt like if I don't talk about it to anyone, it won't feel like it ever happened."

"Shh, it'll be okay. Shh..." Reid hugged her as she cried. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person, but he felt really bad for her as well, so he put aside his discomforts to help her recover.

As soon as she had stopped crying, he started up his car and they drove to the apartment in silence. Once they got there, they went into the apartment, and sat down on the couch.

"Where do you want me to stay?" Katie asked him.

"You can have my room, and I can stay on the couch."

"Okay, night."

"Goodnight."

Sometime later in the night, Spencer heard a scream.


End file.
